gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
SNK Heroines Tag Team Franzy: Dream Match
SNK Heroines Tag Team Franzy: Dream Match would be a remake to SNK Heroines Tag Team Franzy and It's non canon dream match like similar games like KoF 98 UM, KoF 02, SSVsp and SSVI. The game engine would be Unreal Engine and features new game mechanics, new music and new backgrounds. Gameplay Similar to World Heroes series, You can choose between SNK Gals' Fighters and SNK Heroines modes players can now do Light and Heavy attacks, players can now do expert move-sets and as well you can now duck. In SNK Gals' Fighters mode; You can go up for 2 rounds with and a super bar from NGBC and similar to Skullgirls players can go solo or two teams also you can swap between characters as well. SNK Heroines mode; Same thing as the original game, the Spirit Gauge is low, attacks will be weaker, When enough health is down from an opponent and their Life Gauge is red and use the dream finish to finish them off. Modes TBA Characters Returning: *Athena Asamiya *Kula Diamond *Mai Shiranui *Yuri Sakazaki *Leona Heidern *Nakoruru *Shermie *Sylvie Paula Paula *Zarina *Mian *Luong *Love Heart *Mui Mui *Jeanne D'Arc Newcomers: *Blue Mary *Fio Germi *Rimururu *Hibiki Takane *Shiki *Elisabeth Blanctorche *Angel *Darli Dagger *Akari Ichijou *Charlotte Christine de Colde *Hotaru Futaba *Rosa *Vanessa *King *Ninon Beart *Luise Meyrink Boss Characters: *Miss W (Eiji Kisaragi crossdressing; First mini-boss along with Miss Z) (Non-Playable) *Miss Z (Genjuro Kibagami crossdressing; First mini-boss along with Miss W) (Non-Playable) *Miss Y (Chang Koehan crossdressing; Second mini-boss along with Miss V) (Non-Playable) *Miss V (Ash Crimson crossdressing; Second mini-boss along with Miss Y) (Non-Playable) *Miss X (Iori Yagami; Final Boss) (Non Playable) *Kukri (True Final Boss) (Non-Playable) DLC: *Season 1: **Bonne Jenet **Chizuru Kagura **Iroha **Yuki (KoF) **Ryoko Izumo *Season 2: **Cham Cham **Arina Makihara **Whip **May Lee Jinju **Malin **Roomi *Season 3: **Kasumi Todoh **Lien Neville **Eri Kasamoto **Kisarah Westfield Stages TBA Alternate Outfits *Athena Asamiya: Pop Idol and Princess Athena *Kula Diamond: Angel's outfit and Ballerina *Mai Shiranui: Cow Bikini and Goddess *Yuri Sakazaki: Matsuri and Groupie costume *Leona Heidern: Cat Bikini and Sexy General *Nakoruru: Sexy Priestess Costume and *Shermie: Party Coat and Party Dress *Sylvie Paula Paula: Asylum Patient Costume and Crazy Waitress Costume and Odalisque Costume *Zarina: Bandeiras' outfit and Mayan Toucan *Mian: Chinese Masquerade Costume and Office Worker Costume *Luong: School girl and Succubus *Love Heart: Policewoman and Wild West *Mui Mui: Lolita dress and Panda Costume *Jeanne D'Arc: Samurai outfit and unnamed outfit *Blue Mary: TBA *Fio Germi: TBA *Rimururu: TBA *Hibiki Takane: TBA *Shiki: TBA *Elisabeth Blanctorche: TBA *Angel: Kula's outfit and TBA *Darli Dagger: TBA *Akari Ichijou: TBA *Charlotte Christine de Colde: TBA *Hotaru Futaba: TBA *Rosa: TBA *Vanessa: Boxing outfit and TBA *King: TBA *Ninon Beart: TBA *Luise Meyrink: TBA *Bonne Jenet: TBA *Chizuru Kagura: TBA *Iroha: TBA *Yuki (KoF): TBA *Ryoko Izumo: TBA *Cham Cham: TBA *Arina Makihara: TBA *Whip: TBA *May Lee Jinju: TBA *Malin: TBA *Roomi: TBA *Kasumi Todoh: TBA *Lien Neville: TBA *Eri Kasamoto: TBA Character Themes *Psycho Soldier - Athena Asamiya *Ice Place - Kula Diamond *Enryuujin - Mai Shiranui *Banquet of Nature - Nakoruru *Rumbling on the City - Leona Heidern *Diet - Yuri Sakazaki *Fanatic Waltz - Shermie *Venator Ballare - Sylvie Paula Paula/Mian *COCO - Zarina *Magical Sky - Love Heart *Belief - Luong *Yatchaina - Mui Mui *The Female Swordsman of Different Crown - Jeanne D'Arc *Blue Mary's Blues - Blue Mary *Heart's Mirror - Rimururu *Silver Phantom - Hibiki Takane *Pulsation - Shiki *Queen - Elisabeth Blanctorche *Neapolitan Trance - Angel *Seafarer's Paradise - Darli Dagger *Foreign Woman - Charlotte Christine de Colde *Fullmoon: Heartful - Hotaru Futaba *KD-0084 - Vanessa *Don't Look! - King *Bad Girl? - Bonne Jenet *Fairy - Chizuru Kagura *Dance of the Evening Crane - Iroha *Like the Blossoms Scattered by the Dancing Winds - Ryoko Izumo Trivia TBA Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Crossover Category:SNK Category:Fatal Fury Category:The King of Fighters Category:Samurai Shodown Category:Art of Fighting Category:Psycho Soldier Category:The Last Blade Category:World Heroes Category:Waku Waku 7 Category:Galaxy Fight Category:Kizuna Encounter Category:Remakes